Paranoid
by Caramel23
Summary: After receiving a threat from Itatchi could Sakura really endanger Sasuke or will she be the one who ends up getting hurt? What does Itachi have in store for his younger brother and can Sakura save him in enough time? some torture and romance
1. I have a message

**Enjoy. :-) it's been a while so yeah.**

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed unable to sleep. She was tired but for some reason he eye's refused to stay closed. For the 12th time she rolled over until she was facing her window. She then saw a pair of red eyes staring at her through the pitch black.

She immediately grew excited and nervous automatically assuming it was Sasuke. It's not like it was abnormal for him to appear in random places at random times.

She got up smiling and fixed her hair.

"Sasuke…what are you doing here?" she asked blushing.

He didn't say a word. His eyes just continued to stare at her making her slightly uncomfortable and self conscious.

"Sasuke?" she said taking a step closer.

Then as she got a better look at the clothing and outline she noticed something was different. The eyes were like his but…something was off. Immediately she ran for the light grabbing a kunai on her dresser on her way there. As soon as the light turned on she saw it wasn't Sasuke intruding upon her. It was…Itatchi?

Holding in her scream she could feel her fear began to over take her. "Wha…what do you want?" she said trying to sound brave. He laughed.

"Can I not watch the moon?"

She glared at him only because she didn't know what else to do. He stepped into her room and began walking towards her.

"Stay back." She said holding out her shacking kunai. It was hard to seem a threat when she was wearing flower covered pajama's and was shacking like mad.

"Now Sakura, you wouldn't really try to attack me would you? I've simply come to give my brother a message." He said now a foot away from her.

"You have no business here so go away or I'll scream!" she said realizing there was no way she would even attempt to defend herself. Suddenly she felt a hand covering her mouth and another grabbing hold of the hand with the kunai in it. She tried to scream through it but it came out pathetically as a strained muffle.

"I can't have you attracting attention to me." He hissed tightening his grip on her arm. She winced in pain. "Simply tell Sasuke to meet me on the hill or he's not going to be the one to pay for it." He released his hand.

"What? What are you going to do?" she asked quivering.

"None of your concern child. You have five days to deliver my message or you pay for it. And should anyone else find out about the meeting…all of you will have an unpleasant end." And without another word of explanation he left Sakura there crying and paranoid.

**_Ok unlike my last story this one will be updated alot faster now that i'm situated and stuff. Hope you like it cause this is going to be a long one._**


	2. Whats she afraid of?

The next day Sakura cautiously got out of her bed and walked out to her bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she groaned. She looked horrible. After an hour or two of attempting to make herself some what decent she prepared to leave for training. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door but hesitated.

_"What if Itatchi's out there waiting for me?"_

Knowing she had no convincing excuse to skip she opened the door and headed out.

Arriving late she sat down in the grass a little further away from the group then usual. Naruto glanced at her.

"What Sakura are you too cool to sit by us?" he teased.

Putting on a fake smile she scooted a little closer but kept her attention elsewhere.

"Now that everyone is here." Said Kakashi appearing out of no where, "we'll start. Today we're not doing anything special today. Just basic training. I'm feeling a bit on the lazy side today."

With that the team separated to their tree of choice and began practicing. After a while Sasuke couldn't help but notice something was wrong. Sakura wasn't the best of ninja around when it came to combat but how she was training today was just sad. And she hadn't said one word to him the whole time. Not that he cared. It was a relief not to have her distracting him from his training but…

After training Sakura immediately went to Naruto.

"Naruto…" she said quietly averting her eyes from Sasuke who was watching. "Would you…walk me home?" she asked.

For a second Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were shocked. Why hadn't she gone to Sasuke? As a matter of fact, why would she even need some one to walk her home?

Naruto gave her a look wondering what had gotten into her. "Why me?" he asked. "You scared of something?"

She looked away. Truth was she was terrified. She would have asked Sasuke but she couldn't bring herself to do it. After Itatchi's little visit, she already felt like she had betrayed him for talking to him. She should have stood up for Sasuke. Insisted that Itatchi told her why he wanted Sasuke up on a roof top alone. She felt like she had already led Sasuke to his death even though she had no intention of telling him to go there at all.

"Naruto, Sasuke, would you escort her home? What ever reason she had for asking is her own reason." Kakashi said suddenly realizing Sakura was in fact scared of something. He would have done it himself but his first priority was to find out why his student was scared.

The two ninja nodded, picked up their items, and began walking towards Sakura's house with her practically attaching herself on to them her eyes darting here and there. As they walked she caught a glimpse of a figure in a tree. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized it was Itatchi smirking.

"_Oh my God he's watching me!"_ she thought panicking. She hugged closer on Naurto's arm shifting her eyes fixed on the tree. Noticing Sasuke looked in the direction she was but seeing nothing sighed. They got to the door and opened it.

She entered her colorful home as if it belonged to a stranger with a bad attitude. Naruto's stomach growled therefore he paid no attention to her.

"Well Sakura your home, I got to go eat or I'm going to die." Naruto said cheerfully disappearing into the trees.

Sakura frowned having forgotten all she asked them to do was take her home. As soon as Sasuke left she'd be alone with the peering eyes. Who was to say he wouldn't just deicide to kill her right then and just tell Sasuke himself? Why would he even bother himself with following her if he didn't have something in mind to ensure she told Sasuke? With these thoughts she moaned and began closing the door.

"Sakura, wait." Sasuke said his eyes fixed upon her facial features.

"Yes." She said unable to look back.

"Something's wrong. Since when are you afraid of your own home?" he asked.

She shrugged. "What makes you think I'm afraid? I'm just a little tired that's all." She said still avoiding his face and trying to shut the door.

He pushed it back open. "Well whatever it is your afraid of stop. It only makes it worst. If you need anything Naruto is close by." He said. He wanted to say he was to but as it turns out her was all the way across town. What ever she was afraid of worried him slightly for a certain reason.


	3. Check up

_"Sakura…" Sasuke strained his eyes to make out the face. It was Sakura alright._

"_What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as if he knew where here was. He got closer and closer to her seeing some one sitting on a sort of window looking thing behind her. _

"_Naruto?" Sasuke asked. As he got closer he could tell it wasn't Naruto. No that wasn't Naruto. It was Itatchi. _

_He began to see the outlines more clearly as his eyes finally finished adjusting to the dark. Itatchi had Sakura in a head lock while he himself stared at Sasuke with a challenging smirk on his face. _

"_She'll die because of you…" Itachi's voice said piercing the dark with an unearthly cold. _

"_What?" _

_And without another second Sakura's body went into a lifeless limp._

Sasuke woke up his heart racing. He calmed down only seconds after realizing it was a dream. The same dream he'd been having for a couple of days now. Even though his heart had slowed down to a regular pace his mind was racing like mad.

Why was he having these dreams? It's not like it was different people. Every single time it was Sakura. Sakura was in Itachi's grasp and Sakura died and Sasuke stood there each time doing nothing. Why would she die because of him anyway? And why the hell would Sakura start acting scared around the same time he began this annoying dreaming?

Unable to shake it off he swung his legs over the bed and got up. Grabbing his shirt he threw it on and headed out through his back door for a late night walk. That's all he needed. A little fresh air and in no time he'd find himself crawling back into bed tired as hell.

The next day Sasuke decided to train even though they had the day off. He might as well since he had nothing else to do. Not wanting to spend hours punching a tree Sasuke stopped by Naruto's house. He rarely did this but he felt like sparing and Naruto was (even though he'd never admit this) worthy of his sparing time. The stupid dobe never gave up.

Sasuke knocked on the door and waited a couple of minutes. Just as he got impatient and was about to turn around the door creaked open with a sleepy Naruto appearing in front of Sasuke.

Yawning Naruto stared at Sasuke. "Why the heck did you wake me up?" Naruto asked.

"You want to spar?" Sasuke asked ignoring his question.

Naruto stared at him suspiciously as if he was waiting for Sasuke to turn into some kind of dragon. "It's our day off. Besides I'm tired."

Sasuke shrugged barley disappointed. He should have known the blond haired demon would be too lazy to spar. And to think this boy was holding the most feared animal in him. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey! Sasuke wait! Since you're up would you check on Sakura? I had an uneasy feeling last night. Don't forget you bastard." Naruto said closing the door.

For a second Sasuke thought about ignoring Naruto and heading straight for the training ground. After all Sakura was a big girl and it wasn't like he was her body guard. But after that dream again…deciding it wouldn't hurt to just drop by real quick he made his way across town. He had stopped by Naruto's house, he could spare a few seconds of his time.

Arriving at her door he knocked. He waited a couple of minutes. But unlike Naruto she would have opened her door by now. As a matter of fact she would be up cooking in the kitchen so she would be able to see him and certainly she would open the door in a flash. Knocking once again he waited. Irritated he walked over to her kitchen window and looked inside. He didn't see a thing. Where the hell would she be?

Walking back to the door he knocked again. Waiting only two seconds afterwards he turned the knob. Relieved that it was unlocked he went inside. Immediately he got a feeling someone who shouldn't have been had stopped by. This wasn't just some weird uneasy feeling, this one made his heart beat faster. This one was…wrong.

On guard he walked around the living room and kitchen. He then made his way down the hall. The first room that was the bathroom was empty but there was a little bit of blood in the sink.

He walked to the second room that was her parent's room. It looked the exact same way it did before Sakura's parents died. She refused to let any one go in there. Then he came to Sakura's room. He saw a pink haired girl sitting on her bed staring at the window.

"Sakura?"

She jumped as soon as she heard his voice. She turned around quickly her eyes reflecting a terrible fear and her hand reaching out for a nearby weapon. But as soon as she saw it was only Sasuke she stopped and turned back around.

"Sasuke…you scared me. You shouldn't be here." She said he voice highly unstable.

"Who did you expect?" he asked walking towards her. As soon as he saw her face he froze for a moment shocked. Her eyes were red and puffy from recent crying and her forehead had blood dripping from it to her cheeks.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I fell."

He didn't believe her at all. She was a clumsy girl for a ninja but not clumsy enough to make herself bleed and cry. He thought for a second if he should question her more but after looking at her he decided not to. Obviously something was wrong but it looked as if even if he _did_ ask her she wouldn't say anything.

"Sakura… whatever's wrong with you, you should probably tell some one."

She turned from him. "I said I was fine. It was just a little fall."

With nothing else to do there Sasuke left. Sakura immediately began crying again. She fell, yeah, right. Fell her ass.

Truth was Itatchi had visited her once again asking her to deliver his message. This time she demanded a reason why and the fact that she even questioned him made him mad. Only seconds after the demand came out of her mouth she was in his arms struggling for air.

"Child, as I said before, what I need from my brother is of no concern to you." He hissed.

Angry that she once again was being choked by him she bit his arm. She felt a strong push and fell, her head landing hard on the end of her bed. She sat there for a second the pain seeping into her head as the blood poured out.

"Get out! I won't tell him so forget it." She said quietly hardly able to stay conscious.

"You have a few more days to reconsider." He said calmly walking out her room. "I'll be watching and waiting child."

She rubbed her still bleeding forehead now. He's watching. And he's waiting for her to betray her teammate, her friend, her long time love, her Sasuke.

**In case your wondering the only reason Sakura's parents are dead is because they died from old age that's all. **


	4. Never

Sakura went to sleep that night cautiously looking about her before she did so. It wasn't until three hours later since the time that she had crept into bed that her eyes finally closed. But they shot right back open as she heard her door open.

"You've had three days." The voice scowled in the dark.

She trembled immediately recognizing it as the voice that had tortured her for the past days. "You gave me five." She stammered swinging her legs over the bed so that her legs weren't being blocked by the heavy weight of her blankets. This time she would not be caught in his arms being threatened as if she were some worthless messenger.

"I'm here giving you a reminder, but honestly child, I would prefer it if you delivered my message sooner." He said.

She got up pulling a kunai from behind her pillow. "Well, I got bad news for you! I'm not delivering your stupid message so you can hurt Sasuke! Not now, not in two days, not ever!" she said her courage suddenly spiking up.

Even though it was almost pitch dark she could see his eyes fill with irritation and impatience. He walked toward her taking his time as if he had to think about what he was going to do once he reached her.

"You stay back! I'm not going to take this from you!" she shouted getting in fighting position.

He smirked a little amused that she was going to attempt to defend herself. She had no chance.

"Put it down girl." He said once he was face to face with her. He could see her defiance etched on her face but he noticed the fear hidden behind it.

She stepped back. "Pry it from my fingers and I will." She said her blood pulsing fire. She was really challenging him.

Suddenly he lunged at her but she quickly sidestepped and swung around her kunai aimed at his heart. He quickly grabbed it. Not giving up she swung one of her legs at him using the other as balance. He quickly blocked that one and suddenly a sharp pain shot up through her arm as his grip tightened and her wrist awkwardly twisted. She yelped.

"You honestly thought you had a chance?" he hissed.

She held back her tears embarrassed at how fast she had been defeated. His grip tightened even more. She yelped again.

_"No you don't Sakura, not now"_

Suddenly she lashed out her free arm and swung a punch landing it on his cheek. Taken back he let go and stood staring at her. "You still test me!" he growled now losing all patience with her.

She stood once again in fighting position. He came at her but she stood fast, as soon as he was close enough she lifted her leg so that his stomach ran straight into it. Seemingly unaffected by this attack he simply pushed her leg back down and his fist connected with her jaw. She was sent flying backwards blood spilling from her mouth. She hit the wall hard and for a second there was only dark. Once her eye sight returned she saw Itatchi hovering over her fallen body a cold look in his eyes.

"You've tried me once to many girl. I'll give you one more day just because I'd rather not have the town aware of my presence. One more try or you will die."

Then with his threat ringing in her ears she suddenly felt a foot in her gut, the impact was hard and brutual. After spiting up a large amount of blood her vision blurred and she passed out.

Sasuke sat up instantly sensing something wrong. Something was out of place and the thought left an uneasy feeling coursing through out his body. He got up throwing on his shirt and began to walk down stairs.

At the same time that Sasuke had woken up Naruto had a weird feeling creep over him. As if there was some intruder in his village. Pictures of Sakura and how scared she seemed to be flashed in his head. Immediately he rushed out of his house and to Sakura's house. He couldn't put his finger on it but something had to be wrong and it involved Sakura somehow.

Naruto opened her door not bothering to knock. He walked inside cautiously looking around. Unconsciously he began to walk towards Sakura's room. He peeked inside afraid that he might be intruding upon her while she was dressing or something but the fear quickly disappeared as he saw her.

"Sakura!" he said running to her. He shook her a little hoping she'd wake up. "Sakura?" he said again lightly tapping her on her face.

She blinked a couple of times before breathing frantically and looking around her, her emerald eyes filled with fear.

"Sakura! Sakura calm down! It's me, Naruto! Snap outta it will ya?" He began to panic unsure if he'd be able to help because she continued her crazed breathing and search for something.

Sasuke appeared at Sakura's window just in time to see Naruto began to panic. He watched for a quick second as Naruto lightly tapped her on her face again. He opened the window and stepped inside.

Walking up to Naruto he noticed Sakura freaking out. But as soon as she saw Sasuke she stopped, swallowed, then burst out crying her whole body trembling. Obviously she was afraid of him.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Naruto asked getting up facing Sasuke his body filled with rage and worry.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and continued to watch Sakura. She would normally never fear him unless someone who looked like him had come and stirred up a reason for her to.

"Itatchi…"

**Yeah, sorry they're so short and all. I'll try to make the next ones longer. (Hint next one'S, as in don't think Sasuke is going to save the day in the next chapter and that's the end of the story ) I'll try to update sooner but I gatta remember to keep my head in school work also. **


	5. The hunt begins!

Kakashi slowed down to a steady pace trying to catch his breath. For the past few days he had been going from place to place trying to find out why he had a scared student. He would have followed her but he decided to follow the rumors about a stranger roaming around their village instead.

With what little information he had to follow up on it had proved to be a harder task then he thought but eventually he had gotten enough information. Supposedly the stranger wandering around their village was Itatchi and he made frequent stops to the other side of town, towards Sakura's house. Kakashi also found out from enemy ninja who he had threatened that Itatchi had a new attack that he wanted to test out but he needed a "worthy opponent". Supposedly the new attack was a form of mind control, as long as the person had some dark life in them, some evil intent then the power could be used to exploit that intent and give the person complete control. And one person who was known very well for his evil intent was Sasuke Uchiha. The revenge ridden boy. Although there were many others out there who had evil intents Kakashi guessed that Itatchi wanted to toy with Sasuke, simply use him as a sort of training dummy.

Immediately he had told the Hokage' and the town was raised on high alert. Then Kakashi made his way to Sakura's house.

Sasuke stared at Sakura the name Itatchi running wildly through his head. "What did he do to you?" Sasuke asked his voice dripping with anger.

She looked up her tears now stopped but she was still shook up. "He told me to tell you to meet him on a roof, I forgot which one. He said he would hurt me if I didn't tell you!"

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me! Your so stupid Sakura damn it! If you knew where he was at why didn't—"

Naruto cut him off his voice rising in anger. "How dare you talk to her like that? She's here hurt and practically unconscious and you have the nerve to yell at her like that!" Naruto shouted in her defense.

"Shut up you dobe and stay out of this!" Sasuke shot back. He couldn't control himself any longer. The fact that all this time he could have had Itatchi in his grasp, that his biggest enemy and his reason for living was right under his nose was unbearable.

"Don't tell me to shut up! You got some nerve! You think you're the best just cause you got that damn Sharigun! I'll have you on your face begging for mercy in a minute!" Naruto said his challenge seeping into Sasuke's mind.

"Is that so?" replied Sasuke taking out his Kunia.

Naruto took his out and pointed it at Sasuke his face reflecting pure annoyance. "Damn right it is!"

They began to run at each other when Sakura yelled "Stop!"

They froze in mid attack and looked at her shocked at her sudden outburst.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know if he would hurt you or not." She whispered. "I just wanted to protect you…"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. Finally after regaining his self control her put away his weapon and walked over to Sakura. Kneeling down so that he was at eye level he put his hand lightly on her shoulder. "Where?" he asked simply.

She shrugged. "He went out my window like he usually does; I think he went north towards the town's gate."

He nodded and got up his anger no longer pointed at Sakura and Naruto. Instead he aimed it at Itatchi. Whether he had the strength or not, he would confront Itatchi right now. If he wanted a meeting then he would definitely get one.

He walked to her window and poised himself ready to jump out. Before he did though he turned around and looked at Sakura. "Thank you." He said.

She said nothing, she just gave him a weak worried smile and put her head down between her knee's. Naruto then came up and stood beside Sasuke. "I'm coming!" he said.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's my battle." He told him.

Naruto shrugged. "I'll only be there to help, I'll even let you have the last blow. Besides, you don't honestly think I'm going to let you have the fun?"

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto leave me alone. Don't follow me." He commanded as he jumped out the window. But Naruto jumped out after him anyway shouting to Sakura he'd be back in a second.

Sakura lifted her head a few seconds after they left. Grabbing her pack with her weapons she jumped out after them making sure to stay out of sight. Right then and there she had decided that she wouldn't be left behind this time. He would pay for what he had done.

**I bought Kakashi in this but I still don't know where he's going to fit in. But don't worry he will somewhere for all you Kakashi fans. As for Sakura I intend to add a little edge to her part since she had to get beaten up through this whole story so far.  **


	6. What did you do?

**I AM SO ASHAMED! I have made a careless and stupid mistake, I switched up meeting places, and it went from a hill to a roof top. Sorry for the confusion, the meeting place is the hill like originally planned; I realized my spelling hasn't been the best so I'll try to fix that. **

Sasuke kept glancing behind him noticing Sakuka following but said nothing. He made his way to the hill that looked over the village with Naruto close behind; when they finally got there they looked around seeing no sign of Itatchi.

"Sakura," Sasuke said calling her out, "Where is he?"

Startled but not exactly surprised that Sasuke had known she was there Sakura stepped out from behind a tree. "I don't know, he said to meet here, but I think he meant for you to come alone."

Sasuke stepped out into the middle of the hill. "Itatchi! Show yourself! Stop playing fucking games!" Sasuke shouted.

"Who said I was playing a game brother?" said a voice from behind him.

Sasuke spun around caught off guard. He stared at his traitor brother his eyes reflecting anger and a deep lust for revenge. His better judgment told him to run and leave, he knew perfectly well that even now he wasn't ready for Itatchi, that he wasn't strong enough. But his rage and his aching heart told him otherwise. It screamed inside of him begging his muscles to move and swing at Itatchi, the memories of all his lonely nights whispered to his soul telling him that he should seize every moment he had to take down the Uchiha betrayer.

"Itatchi…"Sasuke growled holding himself back.

Itatchi smirked. "You seem stronger…but, are you strong enough to avenge our clan? To make me pay for slaying every Uchiha, for killing our dear parents in front of your eyes? Or better yet, are you strong enough to _kill_ me? It doesn't look like it…your eyes are still too innocent."

"Shut up!" Sasuke said. "I'm here now so you better be ready." Sasuke got in fighting position and readied himself.

"YOU GET HIM! KNOCK HIM OUT!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura stayed silent but on the inside she had gone mad. _"Rip him shred to shred! Come on Sasuke you got it! GO, GO, GO!"_

Itatchi stood there. "Fine then." He said.

Taking it as a signal Sasuke rushed at his brother his fist flying behind him. He thrust it at his face but the older Uchiha simply side stepped him. Sasuke changed positions of his first foot and aimed a kick at him. Once again he missed.

"Sasuke…is this really it?" Itatchi teased.

Frowning Sasuke aimed a spin kick at his head and once it swept clear over Itatchi's head through a punch. Itatchi caught the punch and with his free hand grabbed on the Sasuke's upper arm. He then spun Sasuke around and released him sending the younger Uchiha flying into the air before crashing into the ground. Sasuke then rolled just in time to avoid getting stomped on.

"Shit…" Sasuke mumbled flipping upward again. He threw a punch and then another and continued throwing fast punches one after another, Itatchi dodged all but the last one that landed on his cheek. Seemingly unaffected he ducked left in time to avoid one of Sasuke's kicks and then rushed at his younger brother. Suddenly Sasuke fell to the floor in pain his breath completely knocked out of him.

He doubled over in pain and threw up blood, coughing he looked up at his brother. "What…what the hell?" the stuttered the pain surging through his body.

Itatchi smirked as Sasuke's vision became blurry and darkened. The last thing he heard was Sakura and Naruto screaming out his name.


	7. Kidnapped

**HAHA! Now the part every one had waited for begins!**

Sakura and Naruto hurriedly chased after Itatchi as he swiftly began to disappear into forest with Sasuke unconscious in his arms.

"Sasuke! Sasuke wake up!" Sakura yelled running after them.

"Itatchi you bastard give him back!" Naruto yelled jumping into the forest after them.

Kakashi Sensei arrived just in time to see the four disappear into the trees.

"What did my team get into now?" Kakashi said following.

Sakura and Naruto spotted Itatchi's blue cape fly through the trees. Hurriedly they chased after him shouting at him to give their partner back. Itatchi stopped after a while momentarily looking back at them with a playful smirk as if this was some hilarious game.

"Don't worry; I just need to borrow him." He said and with that disappeared into no where.

"What! Where'd they go?" Naruto said looking around.

Sakura collapsed to her knees crying. _"I should have been stronger; this is all my fault…"_

They both jumped when their teacher popped up behind them. "So? Where's Sasuke?" he said his half lidded eyes scanning the area.

Naruto yelled aggravated. "Fine time for you to show up! Itatchi just kidnapped Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke woke up his whole body throbbing with soreness. At first all he could see was pitch black but soon his eyes adjusted. Instantly his mind told him he needed to escape but as soon as he tried to move his legs he felt a chain pull at them. Panicking a little he realized his arms were over his head also chained together. 

"What the hell!" He said looking around. The room was completely empty except for a small wooden door.

He yanked at the chain furiously, his whole body aching from the uncomfortable position. The door opened and Itatchi came in a cold expression lining his face.

"Yanking like that won't help you in any way so I suggest you stop." He said facing directly at his brother.

Sasuke sneered at him. "Let me down." He said his voice dripping with anger and bitterness.

Itatchi laughed at the statement. "Funny, you forget who has the control here." He said poking his little brother's forehead like he use to do once long ago. "But old habits die hard I guess… ever since you were little you forgot who was the better out of us two."

Sasuke spat at him. Itatchi frowned and laid a sudden punch into his brother's stomach. Sasuke gritted his teeth tears just barely squeezing from his eyes.

"I guess you haven't learned respect either, our parents spoiled you, and you grew up to be a shame to the Uchiha name." Itatchi said the insult boring into Sasuke's head.

"At least I didn't kill everyone!" Sasuke shouted back at him.

Itatchi scoffed. "_And_ you linger in the past for too long of a time also. Do your faults never end?"

Sasuke glared at him his anger threatening to take over his sense. He had to remain calm and find a way out.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"To try something on you. You see I have this new talent that seems to work, I've tried it on a new assistant of mine but I'm not all to sure, she wasn't all to reluctant to give in to me. I need someone stubborn, some one evil, some one filled with pure hate to try this experiment out on. And lucky you, you match the criteria that I need."

Sasuke stared at him his eyes filled with suspicion. "What the hell are you going to do to me?"

Itatchi put on that famous smirk of his that bugged the hell out of Sasuke. "You'll see, but first I want you to meet someone. Call it curiosity if you want, but I want to see how you two interact. Perhaps I could learn something." Itatchi said.

"Who?"

Itatchi turned around and walked swiftly out of the door. "You'll see."

**I'm so proud, it took my forever to get to the fun part, but then again all my chapters are short. I'm trying to make them longer but I have a lot of school work and all. I thinks it's kinda weird though how my story keeps switching main characters and all though. hehe but that was an intentional thing. Also... :-) I wonder who the person's going to be.  hehehehehehehehe You guys are going to freak!**


	8. Jealousy

**Hehe I'm SOOOO excited because I don't know why but I had this somewhat evil urge to just completely throw in this weirdo twist so…..enjoy……**

As Itatchi left the room a figure walked in. Her bleach blond hair and deep blue eyes were immediately recognized by Sasuke as his eye's widened. The girl walked with certain cockiness about her as her burgundy outfit swayed along with her body. She seemed like herself but, at the same time looked as if she was in some deep trance.

"Ino…" Sasuke whispered.

She looked up a slight smile playing upon her face. "Don't be so surprised." She said her voice sounding unusually seductive. She faced him so that they were nearly mouth to mouth. He turned away.

"Well, your still that same heartless boy." She said backing away her voice tracing hurt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned hoping she would say she was forced.

She shrugged. "Itatchi said I had some small but deep evil in me, it was born from jealousy. You see even though you made no sign of liking Sakura in a way she got more attention from you then any other girl... On missions she's constantly under your guard, you guys talk, when she says something to you you at least look at her to acknowledge that she's there! And me! I sit in the back praying for you to come and talk to me, save me, to at least see me!" Her voice grew louder and louder.

He remained silent a part of him knowing it was true. "She's my teammate." He said after a while offering it as an excuse.

She laughed. "Pathetic, that's all you could come up with? What about those stupid team dinners you guys have? No one forces you to sit by her, to smirk when she does something stupid."

He stayed silent. In a weird way it was true. He wasn't forced to go to dinners, he could always let Naruto save her, and he didn't have to smirk when she did something stupid. But all the same he had an excuse. Even if he did all that on purpose, for some strange reason that was connected to affection, he had no time for that sort of stuff and wouldn't allow it. He favored no one. Ino was no different from Sakura and they annoyed him all the same. Ino's little crush and jealousy issue over teammate placing was a simple misjudgment gone overboard. He had no feelings for Sakura. Right?...Right.

He opened his mouth to retort but was sharply cut off. "No more excuses!" Ino shouted angrily. "Itatchi promised if he could control me then I could have time with you. Just us two…" her voice quavered nervously as she took a step closer.

"Ino, let me go." He growled as she rested her hands on his shoulders. She smiled hinting that she had reached the point of lustful insanity.

"You have to like me, you atleast think I'm pretty right? Please Sasuke, you gave Sakura her chance, let me get mine."

He turned his head away for what seemed like the thousandth time. "I won't…"he said quietly but the bitterness and choice of rejection still shown.

She let go her heart being torn to pieces. "Itatchi will be able to fix that…" she said and she walked out tears dripping from her eyes.

**I'm typing fast little stories in between time...I threw INO in there! HAHAHAHA, I mean has anyone ever considered that she could be this jealous? I bet not! Hahaha but don't worry Ino fans…don't worry. Oh, I hope all these twists and turns aren't affecting my story, also my stories will began to be longer because I have a long break coming up so the next two or three should be long or atleast enough to content you guys.  muahaha coughs**


	9. Do you remember brother?

**Yes, yes, here we go, if you hate torture and violence and depression please skip this chapter. This one should be long enough because I have nothing else to do until Tuesday! **

Ino left leaving Sasuke feeling enraged, confused, and even a little guilty. In a way it was his fault that she had chosen this. But then again she was smart enough to know that joining Itatchi would be a bad mistake on her part. She shouldn't have been so weak, she should have learned how to control her emotions, she should have used her sense. But even as he told himself that over and over in his head a part of him kept saying it was his fault.

Sasuke tugged at the chains once more. He had no way of getting out. His only option was to wait until someone let him down, then he'd waist no time trying to escape. He had to get free before Itatchi tried this experiment out on him.

Sasuke sat there all day or night (he wasn't sure) just hanging from the chains. His arms and legs felt limp and lifeless from the constant strain it was under. After awhile though against his will he fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi and his two remaining students took a seat around a table. After a day of searching the area for clues they had decided the trail was dead and that they had better just start from scratch to retrieve their missing teammate.

"How are we going to find him! He could be anywhere by now!" Naruto yelled frustrated that he had let someone disappear right before his eyes.

Sakura nodded her face worn from crying, it took the whole time while they searched to get her to stop believing that it was entirely her fault. Kakashi shrugged, his nonchalant attitude only partly broken from a slight expression of worry.

"In order to find him we must think like him. Most likely he'd be hidden out of public view so as to avoid public attention naturally. So we can scratch out searching in villages or towns."

Sakura nodded. "And he should still be in the leaf village area because trying to get into any other place would cause more problems then he wants. So we should search the forests around us." Sakura's eyes lighten up in hope. "Oh yes, and he'd need some sort of lair no one knows about, some place that very few remember! There are lots of scattered old buildings around the west side! I learned it while studying the geography. We can find him easily!"

Kakashi nodded agreeing that it made sense but, why would Itatchi make it so easy for them to figure it all out? Certainly he wasn't the type who would just slip up on such things. Or perhaps he was so certain that they wouldn't be able to get to Sasuke that he just didn't care.

Noticing Kakashi in his deep thought Naruto clapped loudly in front of his face. "Well! We know were he's at! Let's go get him! I'll tear that cocky big brother of that stupid bastard piece to piece! BELIEVE IT!"

Kakashi nodded once again and got up. "Fine, pack lightly; I want us out on the search in twenty minutes."

The two young ninja agreed to meet up on the hill and left. Kakashi prepared to leave himself when a young fainted looking boy rushed in the door. "Sir," He said panting heavily.

"Huh?"

"Two ninja have been questioned and visited by Itatchi, Nejii and Shikamaru. They said they remember talking to him and he used some type of jutsu to….'read their souls' Also Hinata reported seeing someone talking to Ino who matches the description of Itatchi and now…well, Ino's up and vanished!"

Kakashi sighed running his fingers through his awkwardly spiked hair. With every passing second the situation seemed to become more and more complicated.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sound of the wooden door slamming against the wall. Itatchi swept in with Ino behind. His face stayed calm looking but by the way he walked obviously something had gone wrong.

"Ino had told me that she saw your little friends running around the forest. A good distance away yes, but Kakashi should not be involved. Your partners left chasing us right as we left and I assumed that they continued. Did they go back and tell him or…did you have him sneaking around?"

Sasuke glared at him. "How should I know? Why, is the great Itatchi worried?" Sasuke teased.

Itatchi glared back at him. "Simply annoyed, don't get it mixed."

Itatchi was not afraid, and he truly was annoyed. But honestly he was irritated at how he had made such assumption of the team. He had expected them to continue to search with out help for at least another day. It was too early for Kakashi to be snooping around which meant that he had to speed up his experiment. But, mentally Sasuke wasn't ready. Itatchi scolded himself for being so stupid careless and cocky. It was an armatures mistake, but he had been so caught up in the joy of being able to torture his brother a bit more that he slipped. Either way he had things under control. A slight shift in plans could fix it all.

Originally Itatchi had intended on simply letting Sasuke sit there, hungry and helpless, and tired. Every once in a while he would come in and stir up memories but the intense alone time would eventually effect Sasuke and he would do damage to himself mentally without Itatchi's involvement.

Now he would have to join and egg him on a little more. He needed Sasuke's emotions to be off check. To be unstable. He needed him to be weak so then his "mind control" jutsu could work.

He only wanted mind control for one, a sick sort of pleasure, and two; it could be useful, since Orochimaru was so interested in Sasuke, to obtain information, which would make his job a lot easier in the end. His brother was a valuable asset and it was times like these that he was glad to have spared his pathetic little life.

Itatchi stared into the younger, more innocent, yet still deeply cold, similar pair of onyx eyes. Stubbornness and anger etched across the boys face. Itatchi suddenly lashed out his hand sending it deep into Sasuke's already tender stomach. Sasuke grunted wishing he was able to defend himself. His fighting instincts were screaming at him to fight back but the chains prevented him from doing so.

Itatchi sent another punch into the stomach and another while Sasuke hung there helpless. After a while Itatchi stopped and looked at his brother.

"Can you not even attempt to fight back?" he said "Are you too weak?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Cheap shots, If only I wasn't chained up—"

"Then what? You would tear me bit by bit? You would kill me; fight back and at least make a hit on me? Or may I remind you how you stood there crying like a helpless infant while I slaughtered our parents."

"I was only a child!" Sasuke shouted back in defense. It wasn't his fault that he was so weak then. He would give anything to have the power he had now then. _Anything_.

Itatchi smirked. "You rushed at me…yeah I do remember when you tried but what happened?"

Sasuke shut his eyes. "Shut up."

Itatchi continued though. "Do you remember what their blood looked like on our floor? Or what the streets looked like? How every time you took a breath the taste of blood filled your mouth?"

Sasuke shut his eyes tighter trying to push the memories back. Itatchi laughed suddenly his voice echoing in his ears.

"Or how the bodies just laid there on the floor like dolls? Or what about--"

"STOP!"

Itatchi turned around. He had expected Sasuke to shout the word but Ino did instead.

"Please master, not while I'm here." She said her voice cracked and unstable.

Sasuke looked at her wondering why she had said stop. She wasn't the one who had to remember. But even though he saw her eyes filled with hurt as if she was indeed remembering herself.

"I guess I was too lenient when I let you keep some of your own self will." Itatchi mumbled walking out.

He'd have to fix Ino's little outbursts. If he kept having these irritating little distractions around then things could possible mess up.

**Wow I'm updating like super fast…hehe well. This chapter wasn't all to exciting but you have to have the good with the bad right? Later**


	10. I am strong enough

**:-) opps, thanks for correcting me on my spelling error! If there is anything else I spelled wrong can you let me know so I can fix it later? (I'm not to good with spelling names.)Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…well a one or two. Ok, shall we get started?**

Naruto scanned the area looking for any building. So far they had found two and both turned out to be the wrong place. At this point he was ready to give up and just sit back and hope that Sasuke was ok. Sakura jumped from one tree to another and finally landed on the branch next to Naruto.

"I don't get it….On the maps I've studied there were suppose to be dozens of buildings but, I can't find not one." Sakura sat down and huffed blowing her pink bangs out of her hair.

Suddenly Kakashi popped up in front of them the cloud of gray smoke making his appearance more dramatic then needed. He looked up momentarily from his book before sitting down.

"AHH! Are you even looking!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi sighed and put the book away. "Of course I was, but this is one of my favorite parts to. I can multi task…besides…" Kakashi looked at a tree heavy with leaves close by. "We have a visitor."

As if on cue the leaves rustled and a ninja popped out. He wore black on black and a mask that had two simple slits in it for seeing. When he spoke his voice was muffled but it was clear he was older.

"Looking for something?" the ninja asked putting is hands on his hips.

Kakashi stood up. "Why do you ask?"

The ninja shrugged. "Curiosity, because if you looking for Sasuke…"he paused looking at the shocked reaction of the two younger ninja next to Kakashi. "Then you might as well give up."

Through the always present mask that Kakashi wore over most of his face you could see a slight frown. "Why is that?"

The ninja shrugged again before taking out a Kunai. "I have strict orders not to let you continue this search, please understand, I'm just doing my job."

Naruto stepped forward an excited grin on his face. "Three against one? What kinda deal is that? We're going to beat you to dust if it's a fight you're looking for!"

The man seemed to smile even though you couldn't see his actual face. "Your right kid, I guess I'll call in some reinforcements."

Suddenly five more ninja that looked just like him appeared out of the forest and surrounded the three leaf village ninja. Sakura groaned. "You just couldn't shut up Naruto…"

Kakashi took a Kunai of his own out and got ready. "Fine."

Sasuke hung there from the chains his eyes dropping. His body was tired for some reason and he couldn't focus right. His hands had begun to lose feeling since there wasn't enough blood getting through and he had long since lost feeling in his legs. Soon he fell asleep once again.

"_Sasuke! Come on it's time for dinner!" A voice called out._

_Sasuke looked up from the ant pile he was studing and smiled. His older brother walked up to him a smile on his face._

"_What are you looking at?"_

_Sasuke grinned. "Ants, look, they all work together, like a family, like us."_

_Itachi smiled and nodded. "Yep, come on though, mom's gonna kill us if were late again." Itachi bent down and allowed Sasuke to climb on his back._

_The whole way there Sasuke told his brother about what he had learned about the ants. He told him how they're so strong, an how he'd bet that none of them would betray the others. Itachi just stayed silent and carried his little brother to the house._

_Sasuke jumped off his brothers back once the got inside and ran to the bathroom. Washing his hands he ran out to his mom and flashed them in her face._

"_Very good." She said smiling. _

_He sat down and waited for his brother to sit next to him. Once they were all seated they ate their dinner like a happy family. After a while though Sasuke's dad stood up._

"_It's time we got going." He said his gruff voice turning serious._

_Itachi stood up and followed his dad outside. Sasuke got up to and rushed after them._

"_No Sasuke, stay with you mother and help her out." His dad said._

_Sasuke pouted. "But, I wanna learn to, I'm strong enough. Come on Itachi tell him."_

_Itachi shook his head. He walked up to his little brother and placed a playful finger on his forehead. "Maybe later ok? This is stuff that you should sit out on." He said in a friendly but stern voice._

_Sasuke nodded but deep down his heart broke in two. All he wanted was to train. Maybe if they gave him another chance he could become stronger. _

"_I am strong enough..."_

_After helping his mom wash the dishes and clean the table he ran outside._

"_You stay in the back yard!" His mom shouted after him. Sasuke said ok but his intentions were far from playing in the backyard. He made his way over the gate and to the training grounds. A little nervous since he knew his mom would be mad for disobeying her Sasuke crouched behind a bush and watched his brother._

_He smiled as he watched them spar but soon his smile turned to a confused frown._

"_Please son, don't." his father said stopping._

_Itachi smirked. "You must be weak if it's this easy." _

_Suddenly Sasuke was in a room and he watched his beloved brother swing down a sword. His shut his eyes confused. This couldn't be. That was his brother, his inspiration, his hero. How could he? _

_Sasuke opened his eyes to see himself face to face with his "hero" _

"_Brother?"_

_Itachi smirked. "Your weak, you can't avenge them, your worthless. So go…survive…live with the constant reminder that you could not save them…."_

Sasuke threw his eyes open. For a second he had forgotten he was chained and out of habit tried to move his legs.

"Shit…" Sasuke mumbled realizing were he was. He shook his head as reminders of his dreams flashed through his head. He sighed.

"I am strong enough…"

**Sasuke had to be the cutest little thing when he was little, that what I tried to "capture" in this chapter cause people forget that Sasuke wasn't always that cold uncaring person that he is now. Next chapter….hehe I can't wait to post.**


	11. You're ready

**Here we go again….It's coming to the end a little rushed cuase i'm leaving and I'd hate to have to just stop and probably not be able to come back to it for like a whole month.**

Kakashi rushed at the nearest ninja his kunai pointed at the mask. The masked ninja dodged it and rushed an attack of his own. Doing a back flip Kakashi avoided the knife. Standing up right he stole a glance at his two students equally in a challenging position.

Naruto just barely managed to dodge a surprising kick that came from behind him. Throwing a punch at one of the masked ninja he threw a kick at the other. The ninja caught his foot and spun Naruto around. Naruto landed feet first on the side of a tree and using the speed from which he was thrown threw himself right back at the ninja. His fist flew behind him and pushing it forward landed right in the ninja's face. The mask cracked a little but remained intact.

Sakura on the other hand was having a harder time. The ninja she was fighting had incredible speed. Jumping she avoided a kunai only to have to quickly block a punch from another one of the ninja who was just fighting Kakashi a second ago. She kicked out her leg sending it into the stomach of the ninja who had thrown the kunai. He stumbled back a little but quickly recovered.

The three fighting Konoha members soon were back to back slowly being approached by the masked men.

"Ahh! They're so fast! What are we going to do?" Naruto said panting.

Kakashi stood silent for a moment before he took out three shuriken. "We use team work. Obviously one on one isn't going to work since they seem to be using team work to."

Sakura nodded. "So what's the plan?"

Kakashi sighed. "I just said teamwork."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I mean a specific plan. This is no time to get sarcastic." She said.

Kakashi shrugged in an almost carefree manner. "Follow my lead and we'll see what happens."

The three separated and each one landed on a different branch. In the same instant the masked ninja separated, two to Sakura, two to Naruto, and three to Kakashi. Kakashi pulled out another kunai and twirled it around his finger.

All at the same time they all rushed at each other each person determined to win the battle. Naruto jumped and flipped over one of the ninja and at the same time Sakura threw a kunai at the ninja Naruto had jumped over. Naruto landed on the head of on the ninja that had tried to sneak up behind Kakashi. Swiftly Kakashi did a series of back flips and at the same time threw one shuriken after another at one of the ninja. The ninja was only able to avoid one and was soon pinned down against a tree. After he was defeated the rest seemed fairly easy to defeat. Ten minutes later Naruto was proudly grinning at the pile of the five unconscious ninja. Kakashi walked up to the ninja he had pinned a long time ago. The ninja struggled for a minute as Kakashi pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

"So…who sent you?" he asked.

The ninja stayed silent.

"I'm not feeling very patient right now, so I'll give you three seconds."

The man still stayed silent. Annoyed Kakashi tightened his grasp on the mans shirt.

"One."

He tightened it more and the man in black gasped for air.

"Two…"

The masked ninja coughed and his legs flailed about.

"Three!"

Suddenly the man shouted "Wait!"

Kakashi loosened his grip. "Wait?"

"Yes, I'll tell you anything. Itachi has Sasuke and they're in a building a good twenty miles from here."

Kakashi let the man go. "So team? Shall we continue?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded. Before they left Naruto ran up to the pinned ninja and kicked him hard in his stomach. "That's for all the problems you caused! Believe it!"

* * *

Sasuke watched Ino walk in with a glass of water.

"Drink it." She said her voice low and her eyes constantly avoiding his.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not thirsty." He protested even through his throat was screaming for liquid.

Ino sighed. "I know you are, just drink it." She said pressing the cup on his lips.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before slowly sipping the water. Once he was done Ino took the cup away and began walking out the door.

"Wait." Sasuke said.

What he was about to say went against everything he believed and was out of character on so many levels but, if he wanted to get out then she would be his ticket. No matter how much mind control she was under it was evident that she still had sense enough to know who was who and evident that she felt a little sorry for him. He could use her emotions to his advantage even though it was a cruel trick to play.

"I love you." He mumbled.

She froze. "What?"

He sighed in his head irritated that he had to repeat such words. "I love you." He said again making sure to make it sound like he meant it. She turned around and walked up to him. Staring straight into his eyes she smiled.

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, I've been too embarrassed to tell you…" he said after a while.

As soon as he saw her eyes light up though he had immediately wished he had taken a different approach. What he was doing was wrong. Giving her false hopes, using her, telling her he loved her when in fact he truly cared for….he stopped his thoughts. He cared for no one, no one at all. He ignored the fact that his heart began pounding as the voice in the back of his head whispered Sakura.

"Well…I can't help you now but there is no longer any need for me to work with Itachi, I've gotten what I wanted." She said a shy smile on her face.

Sasuke smirked inwardly. "So you'll help me get down?"

Ino nodded. "But…I do want one more thing…"

He shrugged as much as he could considering the weight of the chains. "What?"

Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him.

Sasuke watched Ino hastily leave the room afterward. He felt his cheeks flare up in red but quickly controlled himself as his head started to pound. Suddenly his throat felt hot and abnormal. His eye lids felt heavy and sleep threatened to take over his body. An unknown taste filled his mouth. He groaned as he realized what was happening. The water had been drugged and the effects were kicking in. He mentally scolded himself for drinking it. As much as he tried he couldn't shake it off. He fell into a fit full sleep.

For however long he was asleep he had nightmares. His past haunted his dreams each one becoming more graphic, more violent, more real, and ultimately showing him everything he had truly feared. When he woke up he was in tears, his heart was racing at an unusually fast pace and he could hardly breath.

"No…" he whispered as the pictures replayed in his mind like a movie.

"Stop it…"

Pictures of blood spilled everywhere filled his mind.

"Shut up!"

"_Live…"_

Thousands of emotions flooded his body. Anger and fear, pain, regret, sadness, loneliness, agony. It was all too much to handle. Everything he had tried to push back, the thoughts he had denied, the door that held so much behind it opened in his mind. His tears continued to flow down his cheek each one falling onto the floor as if the world was in slow motion.

"What the hell have they done to me!" he shouted fighting against the chains.

He was close to the edge, he could feel his mind slipping slowly into insanity, into darkness. His whole body tensed as the door opened.

"Brother…I see my little drink has worked." Itachi said in a sly voice.

Sasuke scowled at him trying to push back the horrible dreams. "What did you do? Let me go!" His voice rose higher and higher until he was screaming.

Itachi stood there and continued to watch his younger brother move wildly about. His little emotional tantrum was amusing in some ways.

"Stop it! You stop it or I swear to God!" Sasuke shouted shutting his eyes. It was obvious that Sasuke had turned delirious. Perhaps Itachi had drugged the water a bit too much.

"Please! Stop it! What did you do? Let me go…please just let me go…" Sasuke's voice lowered to a pathetic whisper as his pleads became weaker.

"Please."

Once Sasuke had stopped kicking Itachi walked up to him. Lifting his younger borthers limp head he looked straight into the eyes that right now weren't filled with stubbornness or anger nor were they filled with hurt, they were just empty and lifeless. It looked as if everything had been drained out of his body and all that was left was empty air.

"You're pathetic, but now…you should be ready. Wait here." Itachi sneered feeling a remorse of pity for his sibling.

During this session Ino was running though the forest. She had heard Sasuke's screams and realized she couldn't wait to help him any longer. Soon he would be ready for the experiment and unlike her; he would get the full extent of it and wouldn't be able to shake it off like she was. Remembering that his team mates were still out looking for him she had fled off into the forest praying she could reach them in time.

* * *

Sakura suddenly froze as her body stiffened. Something was terrible wrong. The air filled with tension as if it were holding its breath, waiting for the climax of some huge event. Sakura turned to Kakashi who had stopped seeing that she had done so.

"We have to hurry!" Sakura said.

Kakashi and Naruto said not another word and spilt up. "Call us if you need us!" Naruto shouted as he went back the way they came to see if by chance they had passed it up the building they were looking for.

A silent agreement had been made to split up and search on there own. Searching together as a group was taking much too much time and if Sasuke's was in the hands of Itachi, time wasn't something they could waste.

**Um…Ino is only partly under Itachi's control, remember "she was to reluctant" so he figured wasting all his energy to fully control her was no use. And now it's come back to bite him in the butt cause Sasuke convinced her to help him out.just to clarify. **


	12. Rescue? Or not

**The experiment is the mind control thingy, Itachi's not 100 sure if it'll work on his little brother much less what's going to happen once he gives him the full extent (remember Ino was only half way there). Shall we?**

Sakura jumped from branch to branch with a sickening feeling growing in her stomach. Something was wrong and it had to do with Sasuke. She was firmly convinced that she was running out of time.

Pausing for a moment she listened. She heard rattling in a close by branch. On instinct she took out her kunai and threw it into the leaves. The rattling stopped for a moment.

"AHH!"

Sakura stumbled backward as Ino suddenly popped out of the trees with the kunai twirling around her finger.

"Sakura brow, finally." She said.

Sakura frowned. "Shut up Ino-pig, what are you doing here, spying? You have all of Konoha going crazy looking for you."

Ino threw the kunai back at Sakura. "I was busy, either way I need your help? Where's the rest of them?"

Sakura glared at her catching the sharp weapon. "They're doing something. I don't have time to help you."

Ino sighed exasperated. "You think with a forehead so big that you'd have a little more brain! Your name doesn't match you at all! They should have named you big forehead stupid girl!" Ino said the childish insult enraging Sakura.

"Well your name matches perfectly you wild boar!"

The two young teenagers glared at each other static sparking in the air. After a while Ino sighed.

"Your right, we don't have time…Sasuke needs our help."

"You know where he is?" Sakura exclaimed shocked.

Ino nodded. "Now will you help?"

Sakura nodded and both of the female ninja disappeared towards their destination.

Sasuke kicked tiredly his mind having enough energy to fight but his physical self worn and weak. He watched his older brother come back in the room his eyes glowing with a certain mischief. He unchained his brother and Sasuke fell to the floor.

"_Get up! Move! Damn it fight back!"_ Sasuke thought his plan to escape running through his head but his body lacking the strength it needed for such.

Itachi lifted his brother's head and looked at him studying his features. It was clear he was "grown up". He had the eyes of some innocent child who had been through hell, the frowning lips of someone who had been broken and a lack of color in his cheeks. The raven bangs that lined his face were much like Itachi's own but a bit longer maybe.

Itachi smirked as he thought about what he and his brother could be doing now. In a way killing the whole clan had been the extra push Sasuke needed to get some power. If Itachi hadn't done his little dark deed then his brother might still be the little weak link boy who worshiped the very ground he walked on. In a way he had done him a favor. He was the driving force behind the prodigy's strength and talent. It was only fair that he should get some reward.

Itachi let his siblings face fall towards the floor once more. Slowly he began to do hand signs while mumbling inaudible words. Unfortunately for him he had to do a few extra Justus's to help boost this one since he hadn't quite learned it all the way. It could take a while but he figured he had all the time in the world at the time being.

Sakura and Ino arrived a small building surrounded made out of concrete. Pillars ran all around it giving it a temple sort of look and the sun shone on top of it like it was a place that made joy and happiness. There was a single wooden door in the middle with vines crawling up the vine next to it. In one word it looked warm.

"Ino-pig…this couldn't be it." Sakura said.

Ino nodded. "It's nice, huh? The actual place where Sasuke's at is underground though. Much different."

Sakura followed Ino to the door. Ino pushed the door open and revealed the inside. The inside, well at least the first floor, looked even more inviting then the outside. The inside was filled with wild flowers and trees and birds chirping. The sun beams flowing from the windows that were placed in random spots shown on the falling leaves and white flower petals giving the whole room an out of place soft look. To their far left was another door except this one was metal and on the floor.

Ino walked over to the door and tugged at the handle. The door didn't open.

"Come on…"

She pulled it again but it still didn't move.

"Oh crap," she mumbled. "He must have locked it…"

Sakura groaned. "No! Is there any other way to get in?"

Ino shook her head. "This is the only way in and the only way out."

Sakura fell to her knees disappointed but still not ready to give up. There had to be some other way. Ino sat down beside her, her mind also juggling possible solutions. After a while Ino sighed loudly.

"I miss my baby!" she cried.

Sakura snapped out of her planning. "_Your_ baby? It's clear Ino-_pig_ that he's in love with me."

Ino laughed. "Hardly Sakura-brow. Has he ever said it?"

Sakura shook her head. "He doesn't have to…he shows it."

"How?"

Sakura stayed silent at that question.

Ino scoffed. "As I thought. You know he doesn't love you. And I have proof."

"And what poof is that!" Sakura yelled.

Ino smirked. "He told me he loved me."

Sakura stammered for a minute but quickly recovered her composure. "Lies."

Ino shrugged. "What do you think I was doing when we had time alone? He told me so himself. I. Love. And you. He even let me kiss him."

Sakura was dumbfounded. Her mind was roaring in anger. **Cha! Knock her out! It's a butt full of stupid piggish lies! Cha! Cha! CHA!**

Sakura cleared her throat. "I don't believe you." She said her voice slightly wavering. But truth was she did, how else could Ino know where he was….

"Ino," Sakura said.

Ino smiled at her. "Yes?"

"How did you know where Sasuke was in the first place?"

Ino froze. She had no clue what to say. _"Yeah, I only betrayed everyone and helped kidnap Sasuke and let Itachi partially control me, nothing big."_ Yeah, right. Ino stuttered for a minute trying to come up with a legitimate excuse.

After a while Sakura rolled her eyes. "Never mind we have to find a way to get in." she said.

She got up dusting herself off and scanned the area even though her mind was far from looking for another entrance. Her mind was running over the scenario of Ino and her Sasuke over and over in her head. Jealousy crept its way into her thoughts and pure hatred for Ino threatened to cloud her better judgment and send her into a full attack at the girl. Ino sure did have some nerve. The whole thing sounded fake but just the thought that she could make up such a fantasy first made Sakura mad. Even if by some weird twist of the universe Sasuke had said such words to Ino, there was something fishy behind it, or in Ino's case, piggish.

Sakura was about to look around the base of a tree when she heard a faint but obviously painful scream from below.

"Sasuke!" The two female ninja shouted in unison. They began to search around faster there hearts pounding with fear as there imagination made horrible pictures of their suave prodigy sprawled out dead on the floor.

Suddenly a weird bluish glow that seemed to seep out of the floor filled the room. Sakura turned back to the metal door on the floor.

"We don't have time to find another way in! Help me open this!" she shouted.

Ino rushed over and together the girls pulled on the handle making no improvement.

"Are there any screws? Maybe we can just take the whole door off." Ino suggested.

Sakura looked over the flat metal entry way. "None!"

"What are we going to do?" Ino shouted panicking.

Sakura sighed. "This is no time to panic! Calm down and think."

Sakura took a quick second of silence before she got an idea. "We'll bust it open." She said.

Ino stared at her like she was crazy. "_You_ think stupid, how are we going to break through pure hard metal?"

Sakura shrugged looking over the door as the blue light got brighter and brighter. "Some kind of jutsu or something! I don't know!"

Suddenly a loud obnoxious voice boomed through the room. "I found it! Believe it! It took me freaking forever just to get here!"

Sakura smiled as she saw the blond haired demon holder and the silver haired sensei walk in.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, help us get this open!" Sakura said motioning them toward them.

Kakashi and Naruto rushed over. "Ino?" Kakashi said taking a quick one eyed glance at her. Ino looked down.

Naruto immediately began to tug at the handle. "It's locked!" he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No Naruto we just didn't feel like opening it." She said sarcastically.

Kakashi looked over and metal slate pressed on the floor and nodded. "This is fairly simple." He said.

"Then open it! As you can see we don't have all day!" Ino shouted impatiently.

Kakashi did three simple hand signs before placing his hand on the door. "Releasing jutsu!"

The door made a creaking noise as if it were protesting against something and then there was a short small poof of smoke. Kakashi dug his fingers into a small crevice that had appeared and now surrounded the door. He pulled and the door and a block of dirt came up revealing a stairway that led into an eerie looking hall that was flooded with extremely bright light.

The team ran through down the steps wasting not a moment's time.

"Turn left!" ordered Ino.

They ran down the left hall straining their eyes to see through the blinding light.

"Which door?" asked Kakashi.

Ino nodded her head toward the end of the hall. "Very last one."

"WHAT! That's gonna take forever to get down there!" Naruto yelled groaning. "This stupid rescue mission is taking a lot of work so he better have some kind of thank you gift waiting!"

Sakura ran ahead of the group. They didn't have time for smart remarks. They didn't have time to complain. They didn't even have time to run to the end of the hall. Sakura had a horrifying feeling that every second they took Sasuke was suffering for it. And to think at the beginning of this whole problem _she_ was the one "suffering".

Sasuke gritted his teeth his pain filling with unbearable pain. The taste of his own blood filled his mouth as it crept up from his throat and out of his mouth. Itachi pushed his open palm harder into the boy's stomach. Sasuke began to feel dizzy as his sight blurred. He felt as if he was losing control of his very being. For one of the first times in his life he was truly fearing death.

Itachi stole a glance at his brother. The plan seemed to be working but it was having a rather destructive effect on the already fragile body of the younger Uchiha heir. Should he survive though, then the outcome would be in Itachi's favor.

"St…stop it!" Sasuke managed to say. His lungs tightened protesting the use of words. His mind drifted farther and farther. For a second Sasuke could of sworn he saw his self out of his self. The pain seeped into his bones and buried itself into the boy. Sasuke wasn't sure how long he could take this. The sickening feeling that Itachi was going to kill him rather then vice versa tugged at Sasuke's heart. This was it.

"_Mom, dad, I'm so sorry I couldn't avenge you…"_

Sasuke was hardly able to breath. He tried to relax against the pain no longer trying to gather enough strength to fight back.

"_Naruto, your such a dobe, but you're my best friend, please get your dream so at least one of us can for fill our destiny…"_

Itachi grinned as his brother's blood leaked onto his hand as the power from the attack tore through the skin.

"_Konoha will always be my home and every one in it…And Sakura…Sakura, I am so sorry…"_

Sasuke closed his eyes Sakura's name running through his head and becoming his last thoughts.

Suddenly the wooden door slammed open. Itachi pulled out his hand adrubtly and Sasuke's body fell to the floor.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

Itachi smirked as he took in the four figures. "So the little hero's did come to foil my plan."

Kakashi stepped forward. "Give us the boy."

"Or what? Are you going to use that special lighting trick you have? That fancy light show? Please do Kakashi because should you accidentally miss and hit the wall everyone will be crushed by the falling building. These walls aren't built to take such a thing."

Kakashi looked at the prodigy laid out on the floor. He wasn't showing any signs that he was still alive. There was no breathing, no noise, no movement, the body all together looked worn and weak. He looked lifeless or in other words…

"He's not dead."

Every ones attention shifted to Sakura who was staring at her beloved Sasuke with eyes filled with tears and disbelief.

"Sorry child, I guess my experiment was too much for him." Itachi said his heart slightly softening for only a split second as he looked into the emerald eyes.

Sakura looked at Itachi with eyes fit to kill. "I said he's not dead. And you'll pay for what ever you've done to him!"

Ino prepared herself to grab Sakura. She feared that Sakura would lose her mind and try to attack Itachi. Ino had never seen the man in action herself but from the rumors she heard, he was beyond powerful.

Kakashi took a deep irritated breath. "Enough of this!" He rushed at Itachi. Pulling back his forehead protector he revealed a blood red eye with specks of black.

"You either give him to me or I'll take him by force."

**STOP! (You just love how I cut it off like that huh. lol hahaha! Well, I've been busy, sorry, my next and maybe last chapter should be coming up eventually, like I siad I'm preparing to leave. :) I sure can't wait though. (Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to fully spell check.)**


	13. The crumbling point

**Sorry for having you guys wait soooooooo long! WE still have one more chapter to do because I cut this one short so I could have something to update…**

Kakashi threw his Kunai at the calm looking Uchiha betrayer. Pure anger and worry for Sasuke was his driving force but he made sure not to let it cloud his mind. His main priorities were his students and Ino. And if Itachi wouldn't give him one of his priorities then he'd just have to take it with force. Kakashi sensei didn't care how strong the people said he was. Sasuke would leave with him safe and sound. All he had to do was make sure he didn't interrupt the structure of the building and prevent the collapse.

Itachi moved to the side and for a split second his focus diverted from guarding his brother to avoiding Kakashi's kick. Naruto saw his chance and rushed for Sasuke. He slid underneath an attack that Kakashi and Itachi were exchanging and grabbed Sasuke's shirt. He attempted to drag the boy closer to him so he could pick him up but a foot slammed down on his hand. Pulling back Naruto saw Itachi frown and then his foot slammed into the fox demons face. Falling back Naruto froze for a minute letting the blood from his nose trickle down his lips.

Doing a back flip Itachi avoided Kakashi's punch. He stared at the four enemies and sighed.

"Well, the odds are against me…how about I change that?" he said snapping his fingers. Suddenly two masked ninja similar to the ones before but not exactly the same appeared from the door. One was wearing a half mask that only covered his eyes and the others face was painted with curiously designed patterns.

"Ah! You cheated! You can't just bring in people like that. You were hiding them all along!" Naruto said rubbing his chin and getting up. He got in fighting position and spit out some blood that had seeped into his mouth. "Fine then! If it's a fight you want!"

Naruto ran toward the ninja with the painted face with four shrunken twirling around his fingers. "Take this!" Naruto shouted throwing them at the ninja.

Bending backwards the ninja dodged the shrunken but as soon as he raised himself up again he was met with Naruto's fist.

Kakashi managed to steal a glimpse at the Sakura and Ino who were just staring at the other ninja. Slightly annoyed at their cluelessness he sighed. Blocking a kick from Itachi he ran over to Sakura and Ino.

"You know…"he said trying to stay in hearing distance but not wanting to get close enough to but them between his and Itachi's battle. "You two could do something. Get Sasuke, work together!" No longer able to give up his attention to his students he refocused on Itachi.

The two girls looked at each other and then at the half masked ninja. Making a silent agreement they nodded. Sakura dashed towards Sasuke and Ino rushed at the ninja.

"Naruto, can you help Ino a little bit?" Sakura asked running past him. Naruto nodded the plan already unraveled in his head. Ino and Naruto would take care of the ninja, Kakashi would take care of Itachi, and Sakura would be in charge of retrieving Sasuke.

Ino ran at the half masked ninja and attempted to punch him. He ducked and quickly dodged another one of her punches. Ino spun around on her heal and laid a spin kick into his stomach, he caught her foot and pulled her closer. Then he spun her around and sent her flying towards Naruto. Quickly Naruto moved and caught her hand just in time, spinning her once more he sent her flying at the painted ninja and instantly she reacted by making sure her foot landed on his face before she safely landed on the floor. At the same time Naruto ran at the half masked ninja, dodged his kunai, and sent a punch launching into his jaw sending a burst of stars through out the mans vision.

Itachi and Kakashi were still going at it as much as they could, making sure that they didn't damage the wall in any way. Sakura waited until Itachi was distracted fully before she rushed over to Sasuke. Jumping over Ino who suddenly went flying through the air she skidded to Sasuke. Landing inches from him she reached down to pick him up when a Kunai and Shuriken came flying at her barely missing her face. Jumping back to looked in the direction it came from. Itachi had thrown him but he missed because he wasn't able to put his full attention into the aim. Redirecting his attacks he made the battle get closer and closer to the pink haired ninja and his sibling so that it would be easier for him to guard. Sakura noticed and quickly picked up Sasuke.

She huffed now noticing how heavy he was. He was fit alright but he weighed way too much for her to go at too much speed. Naruto glanced over at Sakura and noticed her struggling to avoid the bombardment of weapons that Itachi was throwing at her and carry Sasuke at the same time. Naruto sighed.

"FORGET THIS! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!!!!!"

Suddenly the spare space that they had in the room was filled with Naruto clones grinning proudly. Suddenly a couple of them turned into wounded Sasuke's, and then Sakura's, and then Ino's, and then Kakashi's. Itachi looked around the room, thrown off for a moment. Cursing under his breath he looked out around and smiled.

"Fine, I know when I clearly have lost…but either way Sasuke won't make it if he isn't already doomed. We'll be seeing each other soon."

One Naruto frowned. "Oh no you don't! All that work you put me through and you think you're going to just poof away?" Naruto rushed at the grinning Itachi jumping over the mix of clones.

"Naruto don't!" Kakashi shouted.

Sakura half dragged half carried Sasuke to the door. Taking one glance back at the flood of characters she made her way down the hall. Ino noticed and followed shouting to Kakashi "We're leaving!"

Kakashi nodded and ran to the Naruto who was running towards Itachi. "You knuckle head don't touch him!"

Naruto ignored him. A tight feeling tugged at his stomach as he wondered why Itachi still looked calm and didn't move but he shrugged it off. He went through a lot of work and he wasn't about to let Itachi just happily walk out. Naruto neared the man and pulled his fist back. With a momentum of power and shear annoyance he thrust it forward towards Itachi's face . Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, the figure vanished and Naruto was left aiming at the wall.

"Naruto stop!" shouted Kakashi his one eyes slightly widening.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Crap! I can't!" he shouted.

Sakura and Ino paused as they felt the building shudder. Small stones and rocks leaked from the roof. By now Ino and Sakura were both carrying Sasuke and had made their way half down the hall. The building moaned and then there was a terrible noise as large rocks and stones spilled from the ceiling. The two girls dropped, covering Sasuke with their bodies to protect him from the debris.

When the raining rocks stopped they looked up and frowned. They could barely see through the dirt but it was clear that their exit was blocked by huge boulders.

Sakura coughed. "How do we get out?" she said.

Ino shrugged putting one of Sasuke's arms around her shoulder. Sakura got back up and did the same. Looking around the two girls thought of an alternative to the stairs.

"I don't know! That was our only way in and out!" she said her voice rising in panic.

Sakura took a deep breath. "It can't be…there has to be another way." She strained her eyes to see past the gray dust. The hall kept leading down and even though it was cluttered with fallen ceiling it was still passable.

"Well, lets go down and see if there's a way out through there." Sakura suggested.

Ino sighed. "I told you, our way out is blocked! There is no other way genius."

"Well Ino-pig, do you have any better suggestion then letting Sasuke sit here and die?" Sakura snapped back.

Ino glanced at Sasuke. Blood was dripping from his stomach and random scars that came from recent abuse. Sakura was right, they had to try something.

Not waiting for Ino to answer Sakura shifted his weight a little to make it easier on her shoulder and continued to walk.

Naruto's eyes darted around the room as a shake trembled the ceiling and walls. Kakashi sighed irritated. "Come on! We don't have time to stare! We have to find the girls." Kakashi said running out the door.

Bewildered Naruto grumbled and followed. When they got out to the hall there was more damage then they had suspected. They could hardly see their own hands through the thick haze of dust must less what was in front of them.

"We'll have to go by hearing, just go straight and we'll see where we end up. Cover your mouth with something so you won't breathe in to much dust."

Naruto took off his jump suits jacket and covered his mouth with the collar of his blue t-shirt underneath. "Here, fan the dust away; it might help a little bit." Naruto offered.

Kakashi took the jacket and swiftly began fanning away the dust. It cleared enough to help him see where he was stepping.

They climbed over rocks and twice they had to stop to climb over a pile of rocks that had almost completely blocked their way. When they got to the three quarters of the way to the exit they were barely able to see tow bodies carrying another one make their way down the second hall.

"Why didn't they turn?" Naruto asked his voce muffled.

Kakashi pointed at the stairway that was now completely blocked by rocks. "Let's catch up."

Naruto and Kakashi quickened their pace. The building shuddered once or twice as they got closer and closer to Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke signaling how unstable the building was. It was only a matter of time before it gave way and completely collapsed on top of them.

Once they caught up Kakashi took Sasuke from the girls and slung the boy over his shoulder. "We have to go a bit faster and find a way out ladies." Kakashi said almost cheerfully.

"Why is the building falling?" Ino asked.

Naruto's cheeks grew red in embarrassment. "I um…kinda might have helped…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. She should have figures Naruto would be the one to send a whole building falling on top of their heads, but then again he had helped quite a bit.

They ran down the hall keeping their eye's peeled for any signs of exit, it seemed like every step they took the building rumbled threatening to come raining down on their heads. Twice they had to stop because of a road block and to make sure Sasuke was ok His pulse was weak and he was close to the edge but none the less he was alive. After a few moments of endless running Ino and Naruto stopped both groaning loudly.

"We should try going back and moving the rocks or something. There's no way out!" Ino said.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "She's right, maybe we should try. I mean we practically trapped and running through a hall isn't helping…"

For a second Kakashi thought about it before he nodded. "Perhaps we should try it…" he said.

Then as if some kind of jinx had been made the building shook furiously and another parade of falling rocks fell. Ducking down and covering their heads they waited. Getting up once again to a vision blurred by dust they made of out a huge jagged rock wall behind them. Their way back to the only exit was now blocked.

Naruto gasped. "No! No, no, no! We gotta get out! I can't live my life trapped in a hall eating rocks!"

Kakashi sighed, "Assuming we don't get crushed right?" he said shifting Sasuke from one shoulder to another. "Well it looks like our only choice is foreword."

They continued until they finally came to a number of doors. "Separate and search each room." Kakashi ordered.

The group fanned out in hurried search. Ino took the first door on the right. When she walked inside she had no problem seeing there was no door. The room was a small chamber much like the room Sasuke had been in. The only difference was that it didn't have chains.

Naruto ran into the room next to Ino. He had a harder time because the room was filled with cabinets and tables. After pushing and rearranging everything he saw there was no door. Kakashi checked the two on the right and also had to help but Sakura did.

She pushed over a desk and a pile of papers and found a metal door like the one they had came in. She had no clue where it led to but right now it looked like the only way they had. Ecstatic she ran outside.

"You guys, you guys I might have a way out!" she yelled. They all ran out to the hall.

"What? I know there was no way in or out…I just know it." Ino said. Even though that's what she said out loud the inside of her was jealous as ever. _"Sakura-brow thinks she's so freaking awesome and smart. I hope it gets us trapped just to prove how dumb she is!"_

Kakashi walked inside. "It might lead down and then back up to a secret passage. Where ever it takes us at least it takes us out of here." He motioned for Naruto to go down first and then he went down himself telling Ino and Sakura to keep guard behind should anything creep up.

Ino was half way in before she put her hand up signaling Sakura to stop.

"Hey! Let me in Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted afraid that Ino would suddenly shut the door and lock it leaving Sakura to her undying doom.

Ino smiled. "I will, calm down. I just wanted to say…well thanks for helping out and all. You didn't have to believe me and come help out. Even though Sasuke does love me and hate's your guts…I maybe could have waited until after this whole ordeal to rub it in your face."

Sakura blinked a few times not sure if what she just heard was true. "Did you just say thanks and sorry to me?" she asked.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, but don't get use to it big brow. This is one of those once in a life time things aright?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. She reached out her hand to shake Ino's when suddenly the building rumbled once again.

Sakura stared horrified as rocks came tumbling down. A thick haze of dust clouded her vision and she could no longer see even an inch in front of her.

"Sakura! Sakura reach out!" Ino yelled between coughs.

Sakura groped about through the dust but she couldn't find the hand despite the fact that it couldn't have been more then a few inches away. Rocks tumbling onto her shoulders and outstretched arm. They pounded down on her shoulders and even though she was sure they were only small pebbles compared to the one's falling around her they felt like huge boulders.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted falling to her knees and trying to feel her way to the door. "Ino! Naruto! Kakashi! Somebody!"

"Sakura!" she heard a voice yell. The voice was farther away from the first time it had shouted her name. She was going to wrong way. Turning around she crawled towards the voice climbing over rocks. The sharp ones jagged deeply into her sensitive skin and dug themselves into her knees and hands.

"Sakura!" there were more then one voices shouting now. They were closer but they seemed distant still. She wondered exactly how far she had crawled away from the opening.

Then she heard a terrible creak and when she looked up she saw a some what large shadow falling before her. She screamed loudly swallowing dust and rocks. The huge rock almost missed her but hit her in the head hard enough to knock her out. Her vision blurred as darkness swallowed her. The last thing she saw was a shadow rushing to her aid.

**Well…I dunno why but I just felt like making something crumble… I think it's a nice way to end it….I dunno. Well one chapter (depending if I have time to put the rest of it in one last chapter) left. Let's see what I can do….**

**P:S- once again no time to edit so please forgive my mistakes...I hate leaving so many mistakes...**


	14. where the tunnel ends

**Interesting approach, I would throw Itachi in there but unfortunately, this is the last chapter. :( I don't really have time to make Itachi kidnap Sakura and send her into a world wind of doubt about her feelings towards Sasuke. Perhaps the next story. But for now it goes simply like this….**

Sakura's eye's fluttered open. They were stinging quite a bit but none the less at least she could open them. She was being carried through a tunnel where the walls were made up of natural earth and the only thing that lit the tunnel was the lamp that Kakashi had found on their way in.

Looking up she saw Naruto's face his eyes still lit up with excitement. He was carrying her through the unknown path. She couldn't help but wonder why he got so happy after he just escaped danger. There was always a bright fire in his eyes. She squirmed trying to get out of his arms. Noticing her he looked down, smiled, and let her go.

"Sakura! Finally you're awake. You were almost squashed like an itty bitty bug!" Naruto said.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head feeling the bump that had grown. "Well…that's great to know…" she said.

Ino and Kakashi halted and turned around. "Ah, I'm glad to see your well." Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded. Then she noticed something, or rather someone, was missing. "Ah! Where's Sasuke?!" She shouted.

A grin spread across Naruto's face.

"I'm right here." A voice said quietly.

Sakura turned around and was face to face with a handsome prodigy Uchiha. He had his hands stuffed casually in his pockets and was shirtless. His fit body gleamed in the dim light. There was one huge scare in the middle where Itachi's attack had broken through and several smaller one. But even with the marks she was staring at the body of a god.

"I…I thought you were…hurt…" Sakura stuttered shifting her eyes to the ground.

"Yeah, but he heard Ino scream your name, by then me and Kakashi were way up ahead. Then Sasuke heard and woke up like POP!!!!! He told us and I rushed out and rescued you cause I'm a hero like that." Naruto said proudly.

Kakashi tapped Naruto lightly on the head. "Ino screamed, Sasuke woke up, Naruto got you. Don't start clinging on him like Ino did, my Justu only helped the minor injuries, he shouldn't even be walking but he insisted."

Ino cast her eyes to the floor embarrassed. "I didn't _cling_ to him. I was just happy, ok?" she said.

Sasuke sighed annoyed. "I'm fine, but we better get going." He said. He walked past Sakura but for a quick second looked straight at Sakura. Shy Emerald eyes met with the deep Onyx eyes. For a small quick second Sakura would have sworn the whole world froze and the tiniest of smiles crept on his face. The moment shattered when Sasuke froze, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked turning around, his voice was empty but the words proved that he was a little worried.

Sasuke nodded regaining his composer. "I said I was fine…" he said.

Kakashi shook his head. "We need to get you professional help; my little trick isn't going to hold you over."

Sasuke scowled. "I said I'm fine." But in reality left over pain was surging in his stomach. His mind was slightly cluttered with pictures of his recent experience. It felt as if Itachi's fist had permanently stayed in his stomach, constantly pushing more and more power.

There was a small silence filled with tension and worry before Ino's voice rung in the air. "Well! Maybe I should help him out? Yah, you know, just a little." She ran towards Sasuke.

Kakashi pulled Ino back by her collar. "Oh no you don't. Obviously you can't control yourself around him. You, Ino, get the honor privilege of lighting our way." He handed her the lamp.

Pouting she walked ahead sulking in her embarrassment. Naruto turned around and followed. Kakashi stared at Sakura and Sasuke for a second with a certain look in his eye like he had just unfolded a marvelously mischievous plan.

Timidly Sakura continued to walk. Sasuke fell into step next to her. For a second the only sound was the foot steps lightly tapping on the hard packed earth. The others were a little farther ahead since Sasuke was walking a little slower then usual due to the pain. Sakura made sure she stayed at his pace.

"So…um…where's your shirt?" she asked. Immediately she slapped her hands over her mouth. She yelled at her self on the inside. _"Damn it Sakura what the heck? Where's you shirt? What kind of question is that?"_

Sasuke shrugged. "Took it off after the justu, it was all torn, there was no point in keeping it."

She nodded still feeling extremely stupid. "Oh, well, do you know where we are?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know. This is our only way though, the rocks completely covered the door, it could go on for miles, either way it's our only way out."

Sakura frowned. This tunnel could keep going and going, what if they couldn't get out fast enough? What if Sasuke's injuries got worst and he died? What if they died? Or got trapped? What if they did get out and it led right into some horrible monsters cave or the Sound village? She began breathing heavily, her head already hurt; she didn't need to hear this! This could be the end!

Noticing her Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. "Breath Sakura, We'll be ok." He said.

She calmed immediately. A smile crept on her face. It was strange but his very touch was enough to convince her she was perfectly safe. But just as quickly as he put it on her shoulder he took it off. For some strange reason it took some extra effort for him to pull away. It was almost like he wanted to stay.

After a moment Sakura gathered all her courage. "So…do you um…lo…love Ino?"

Sasuke looked at her surprised. "What?" he said trying to keep himself calm.

Sakura repeated the question. "You love Ino? She said you told her that….I though you didn't like anyone, and the fact that you love her…I mean I just didn't expect it."

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment not sure what to say. He didn't want to tell the truth and risk the chance of having Ino over hear or something. Having Ino over hear that he didn't really love her and that he said that to use her would tear her apart. The last thing they needed was an emotional ninja while they were trapped in a seemingly never ending earth tunnel.

Sakura stared at Sasuke her green eyes pleading for an answer. He stared back feeling his heart sink. Even though he didn't want to get involved in any kind of personal relationship until Itachi was in a grave, he didn't want the option of being able to hook up with Sakura afterward fade either. In a weird sort of way he wanted her to wait for him. Wait until he was able to focus all his attention on her. Even a cold avenger's heart like his could want a little affection……

She turned to gaze at the floor. Her heart split in two when he didn't reply. Was it possible that her small fragile chance had shattered? She wondered what exactly had to happen to make him a little softer? Did he have to get hit by a building before he realized just how badly he was hurting her? Did she need to paint it in the sky with blood?

Sasuke watched her for a few seconds. She looked like she was close to tears. He had to say something, anything, to help her understand exactly what was running through his head.

Grabbing her hand he pulled her to a stop. Pushing her on a wall he slammed his hand on the wall next to her face to set a sort of barrier. He pinned her down with his other free hand. She stared shocked at his sudden aggressiveness. He faced her making sure they were eye to eye.

Kakashi looked back momentarily and chuckled lightly. "What a way to sweep her off her feet." He said continuing on.

Sasuke brought his lips close to her ear keeping his voice in a whisper. "Would you wait for me, if I asked?"

Sakura took a deep breath. Maybe she was still knocked out, or imagining this, but the grip he had on her arm was convincing enough. She was awake alright. He sure had a strong grasp.

"Wait…wait, for what?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed. He had no clue how to do this! He shouldn't even _be_ doing this. But he couldn't risk having her give up. Sure she acted like she was going to many times before but now…she really did look like she was torn apart and heart broken. After all, she heard that he told Ino, of all people, that he loved her.

Bringing his eyes back to hers he tried again. "After I get my revenge, once I can rest assure my people have been avenged, would you…" he paused not sure what word to use.

"Will you keep loving me until I can kill Itachi?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. Her heart pounded in disbelief. Love? Did he just ask such a thing?

"Sakura?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Of course Sasuke!"

He smirked. Of course, she had said it in such a funny way he wanted to laugh. Her voice had risen with pure joy and shock. He himself was over ecstatic. Now he got one problem out of the way, all he had to do was make sure she waited. He leaned foreword his lips wanting to seal the deal when a loud shriek pierced through the earth passage way.

Immediately he let Sakura go and ran toward the shriek his body straining to go at the speed he was running. Sakura followed barely able to keep up. When they did catch up Naruto and Ino were jumping up and down.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked pushing every emotion aside and returning to his normal self.

Kakashi pointed up. "Our ticket out."

Sasuke looked down the rest of the path. It looked as if it still went down for a lot more miles. So far luck had gotten them this far, they might as well see where this led. Sasuke looked up. The door was pretty high up there.

"How do we get up?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi bent over. "Climb." He said.

Naruto grinned evilly. "If you insist."

On purpose he climbed onto his teachers back making sure to dig his heels into it. Stomping a little he squirmed and moved as if trying to catch his balance even though he was able to stand perfectly still. Kakashi grunted as the nine tailed fox holder played on his back.

"Naruto, if you don't quit." Kakashi growled.

Naruto laughed. "Aright, aright, let me get this open."

Getting up on is tippy toes he reached for the door. His hand was a good three feet away from the handle. "Ah, man! I can't reach!" he said.

Kakashi groaned. "Then get like me, but stay on my back. Sakura you climb on top and open it. Ino, Sasuke, hold her steady."

Naruto steadied himself and together he and Kakashi made a human ladder. Sasuke hoisted Sakura up and Ino grabbed the top of her legs on one side and Sasuke imitated on the other. Sakura reached up, the tips of her fingers skimmed the handle.

"I can't!" Sakura said, her hands were still shaking from the previous encounter she had with Sasuke. His question still rang in her ears.

"Come on Sakura, unless you want to walk for 8,000 more miles!" Ino pressed.

"Aright! Just hold me ok! I don't want to fall." She stepped onto her toes. Naruto groaned as Sakura tugged at the door handle.

"Uh, Sakura…" Naruto said his knees shaking. Kakashi's back began aching as the two top bodies jumped and moved.

Sakura tried pushing on the door.

Naruto grunted as his legs began to give way. "Sakura!"

Sakura pushed again. Then Naruto's knee slipped, Kakashi's legs collapsed and Ino tipped on Kakashi's now outstretched leg. Sakura came tumbling down accidentally pulling on Sasuke's shoulders as she did so. Sasuke fell with them.

They all fell to the ground. Every one moaned in pain as they got up rubbing their heads and backs. Sasuke had to get help from Naruto to get up because as soon as he hit the ground a sharp jagged pain shot into his stomach. Dusting themselves off they got up.

Ino smiled, Kakashi looked up and nodded. Naruto and Sakura began hugging and jumping up and down. Sasuke nodded in accomplishment. Moon light poured in from the open door and a scenery of green gave evidence that they got out through a forest.

Kakashi threw a rope with a hook on the end up. It caught on to something and one by one they climbed up arriving in a thick green forest.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi looked up at the night sky. A chilling breeze blew through the trees, the stars stained the sky through the green canopy and the moon shown full and bright. "Well," he said scratching the back of his head. "I really don't know…"

Sasuke looked around resisting a shiver. The cold air nipped at his bare skin. Sakura looked at him seeing a slight quiver in his body.

"Kakashi, it's cold out here." Sakura said pointed out.

Kakashi looked at her and then at Sasuke. Naruto mumbled something while taking off his jacket once again.

"This shirt will keep me warm enough." Naruto said handing the jacket to Sasuke.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment but when another cold breeze blew through Sasuke took the jacket and put it on. Zipping it up slightly he looked down at himself highly uncomfortable. He felt weird wearing a huge orange jacket that belonged to Naruto.

Kakashi nodded and looked up at the sky. "Our best bet is to go south east which according to the position of the moon is…" he thought for a second. "This way." He began walking. The rest of the group followed.

After hours of walking every one slumped down on the forest floor tired and weary. Sasuke was in extreme pain and nearly fainted from the constant walking. Using what little bit of strength he had left he used his Fire Ball justu to make a small fire and the whole group fell asleep.

Naruto slapped away a tickling feeling he was getting on his nose. As soon as he did so it returned followed by a faint sound of laughter. Naruto barely opened his eyes and saw two figures standing over him. The tickling came once again and this time when he slapped it away a sticky feeling covered his face. Suddenly he sat up right startling the intruders.

"What the hell!?!?!?" Naruto yelled trying to wipe off the honey that was oozing from his face and hand.

Kakashi and Lee laughed as Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino woke up. Nejji was leaning on a near by tree intently watching Sasuke sleep noticing how unusually close he was to Sakura. Sasuke noticed his stare and when he figured out why he had to hold back a blush. He tried to casually create distance between him and Sakura. Apparently she had drifted closer to him while they were asleep or maybe vise versa.

"What are you guys doing?!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi smiled through his mask. "We were just having a little fun. I guess we weren't too far from Konoha because these two happened to wander upon us."

Naruto scoffed. "Whatever, we walked for like ever to get close to Konoha!"

Lee nodded. "I do believe so, you look worn and tired. Please allow me and Nejji to assist you to your trip back! We already have medic's waiting at the edge. They could not follow us in."

Kakashi nodded. "Alright then! Sasuke, are you ready?"

Sasuke stretched and nodded. He wouldn't mind getting something to help the pain a little. Sakura got up and immediately began to worry about her hair. Ino walked up to her placing a playful hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it looks like the beast is awake." She teased.

Sakura glared at her. "Yeah, and I'm hungry, maybe I can cook you up and make bacon." Sakura shot back.

The two girls stared at each other deep into a glaring match. Lee laughed. The group began their final walk home.

Sakura sighed in relief on their way. She could hardly believe it had only been a few days ago that this had all started. She smiled as she thought about home. For a second though she could have sworn she saw two blood red eyes peering at her from a thicket of trees with a hungry look for revenge. She shrugged it off.

"Oh come on Sakura, your being paranoid." She said to herself and focused on the joked Naruto and Lee were exchanging.

**WHOOOOO!!!! That took quite a while. For you action fans Sorry it was a little…well a lot romancey but originally it was suppose to be one. But with all the sudden ideas and urges I got it twisted, I had to justify the original idea in some way sorry. Also about that body of a god thing…I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself, admit it Sasuke it beyond perfect…Man…I just have a thousand new idea's popping up but I gatta organize them. Thanks people! I love my audience! **


	15. update

_**Paranoid Part two is up!!!**_

_**It's called Living in the Shadows.**_

_**Go to my profile and check it out ok!!!!!!!**_

_**(And review please)**_

_**Always and forever**_

_**Neicy**_


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY HEY HEY YOU GUYS! Part two was up: then got held off for quite some time...**

**NOW IT'S BACK UP AND RUNNING! ALL U NARUTO FANS (and hopefully Paranoid**

**readers) CHECK IT OUT! (And my teen titans story if u like TT). AND U KNOW I LOVE**

**REVIEWS, (honest reviews, don't be afriad to tell me what I got 2 work on!)**

**Neicy**


End file.
